


#AskanAlien

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [52]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dispelling hate through humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Kara has an interesting solution to racism and ignorance...





	#AskanAlien

******

You round the corner, suddenly coming to a stop at the sight before you. Standing on the street outside your favorite local coffee shop—floating actually—is Supergirl.

The hero is floating above the sidewalk in the lotus position above a folding table upon which sit several boxes of doughnuts. As if that wasn’t strange enough, there is also a small, clearly homemade sign hanging around the Kryptonian’s neck which reads, in bright, cheerful letters:

ASK  
AN  
ALIEN  
GET A FREE DOUGHNUT

Frowning, you take a step forward, coming to awkwardly stand before the table.

“Hello”

Looking up, you smile and wave shyly at Supergirl.

“Hi,” you reply, looking between her and the table “uh…what’s with the sign?” you finally ask.

“Ask an Alien,” Supergirl declares proudly “seriously, ask me anything you like” she encourages.

“Anything?” you ask skeptically.

“Sure,” Supergirl nods “go ahead”

“Why?” you ask next.

“Why not?” Supergirl challenges “aren’t you curious? Wouldn’t I be less scary if you knew more about me?”

“I…guess” you answer, having never really thought of it that way.

“So?” she encourages.

“Uh…OK…uh…oh! Are you married?” you ask.

In answer, Supergirl holds up one hand, pointing at the small golden band on one finger.

“Yep,” she nods “and, to answer your next question, he’s a ‘he’ and he’s Human”

“Huh,” is all you can think to say “any kids?” seems to be the next logical question.

“Yep,” she nods “one, I can’t tell you anything else about them, since…well…you know” she shrugs and blushes and the movement seems so Human, and it surprises you to see such a Human movement coming from an alien.

You glance back at the table.

“Can I have a doughnut?” you ask.

Supergirl chuckles.

“Go for it” she encourages.

Taking a doughnut, you continue on into the coffee shop, feeling a little lighter than you had earlier…

******

Alura Olsen rounded the corner, stopping at the sight before her.

“Christ,” she swore “she actually did it”

Besides her, CJ shrugged.

“Did you doubt her?” she wondered.

“Little bit, yeah”

“C’mon,” CJ scoffed “you know that when she puts her mind to something she’s just as stubborn as us,” she pointed out.

She paused and took a sip from her tea.

“Plus, you know, doughnuts” she shrugged.

“Yeah, doughnuts make _everything_ better” Alura muttered sarcastically.

“They don’t seem to think so” CJ pointed out, nodding to the small group people now crowding around the table, happily chatting with the still-floating Kara.

Alura shrugged.

“Now I want a doughnut” she muttered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by real events. Following the terror attacks on San Bernardino, California and Paris, Cambridge, Mass couple Sebastian Robbins and his wife Mona Haydar (both of whom are Muslim) decided to combat the rampant Islamaphobia affecting the country in the wake of the two attacks with coffee and doughnuts. Setting up a small stand on a street corner, they offered free coffee and doughnuts with conversation, encouraging people to ask them questions about being Muslim or about anything.
> 
> The idea soon took off, getting a hashtag '#AskaMuslim' and the idea as a whole soon caught on, with 'Ask a Muslim' spots popping up on collage campuses and other places all over the U.S.
> 
> To me, this whole idea just proves that these people are the real superheroes, combating hate and ignorance with compassion and knowledge. As the old saying goes 'knowledge is power', so ask questions, talk to other people, learn about them as individuals, not as two-dimensional cookie cutter stereotypes that Hollywood churns out every day.


End file.
